


The Tactician and the Paragon

by BrandedKing



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandedKing/pseuds/BrandedKing
Summary: A series of loosely connected oneshots that follows the journey of Robin and Cordelia as they find love with one another, and then eventually starting a family with their daughters.- Tags to be added as we go on.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Preface:** **  
  
**

**Hey folks, it’s Branded here.**

**This new work of mine is gonna be a oneshot series focusing on Robin and Cordelia. Whilst this is the main focus of the series, there’ll be other various oneshots focusing on the second gen Shepeherds and other various pairings.**

**Why am I doing this? Well, I’m always thinking of various ideas for oneshots I could do, so thought I’d create this series to create a collection of stories.**

**Requests are open folks, so you guys can request certain stories from me. Just PM me with your prompt, and I’ll see what I can do with it. Depending on the nature of the request, I may or may not accept the request. Still, don’t feel shy to request something.**

**This series won’t have an actual update schedule, and will be updated on a basis on whenever a oneshot I have created is done or one that has been requested is completed.**

**I have a few prompts that’ll be published in this collection, such as Robin and Cordelia’s first meeting and Robin and Cordelia meeting their future children, along with many more.**

**Well that’s enough from me, so let’s get this series underway.**

**Credits to Noctuart for the cover image.**

**Till next time folks, see ya.**

  
  



	2. Request - A Frosty Red and Blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Cordelia share Christmas with Chrom and Sumia. Requested by GallianSquad7. The Ylissean Odyssey AU.

A Frosty Red and Blue Christmas 

Requested by: GallianSquad7

Set in The Ylissean Odyssey universe

It was that time of the year. Christmas. And to Severa and Morgan, this meant lots and lots of presents. Having woken up early, the two girls couldn’t shroud their excitement, jumping out of their beds and running to their parent’s bedroom. Opening the door in a less than subtle fashion, the children climbed onto the bed, screaming hysterically. 

“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” Severa yelled, all dignity forgotten. 

“Mother! Father! You have to get out of bed this instant! We’ve presents to open!” Morgan screamed, mimicking her elder sister’s behaviours. 

Cordelia stirred. “Morgan! Severa! Get off this instant!”

“Girls, listen to your mother and go and wait in the living room. We’ll wake up soon!” Robin muttered.

Severa and Morgan huffed, before departing the room. 

Cordelia knowing her sleep was now fully distrubed, moved from her position to lay on top of Robin, stroking his cheek. Robin stirred, eventually waking up and copying his wife’s actions. 

“Merry Christmas, Robin,” Cordelia said, before moving in to kiss him lightly. 

“Merry Christmas, love,” whispered Robin, giving Cordelia a kiss of his own. 

The two stayed in their positions, enjoying the comfort they received from it. 

“Well, as much as I want to stay in this position, we better head to Ylisse for the gift exchange with Chrom’s family and our daughters from the future,” Robin stated.

He idly stroked Cordelia’s hair, being mesmerised by her red eyes. “Naga knows they’ve been dying to see us, ever since Severa married Lucina and Morgan took up the position as my assistant.” 

Cordelia got up from her position. “I’ll go and get ready. Have the girls be ready by then.”

Robin nodded, leaving the room and giving Cordelia her privacy.

“Girls, go and get ready. We’re going to Ylisse to meet with your Uncle Chrom and Aunt Sumia, as well as your older sisters.” Robin instructed, as he walked down the stairs of his estate in Felds. 

Severa groaned. “Wait! I thought we were opening our presents here!”

Morgan nodded in agreement. “How come you never told us we were going to Ylisse?”

Robin stared at his daughters, arms crossed. “Girls, you’ve tried this game on me many times. I’ve told you for the past month that we’re going to celebrate Christmas with Chrom. Now go and get ready.”

As his daughters went to get ready, he called out. “Also, be sure to pack some clothes for two days. There’s also a party with all the other Shepherds the next day.”

Morgan whipped her head around. “So, are we gonna meet Noire and Nah?”

Robin nodded, and his daughters squealed in excitement, running up the stairs. Sometime later, the two were fully dressed and had packed all their necessary clothing for the trip to Ylisse. With his daughter’s ready, Robin went to prepare himself. An hour later, the family of four were fully prepared to travel to Ylisse. 

‘’Daddy! How long till we get to Ylisse?” Severa asked, as Robin urged the horse to move. 

“We should get there in three hours,” Robin replied. 

“Mommy! I’m bored. Can we play a game?” Morgan asked, looking at Cordelia with hopeful eyes. 

Cordelia smiled at her youngest daughter’s exuberant nature. “Sure, darling. What do you want to play?”

“Can we play I Spy, Mommy?” inquired Morgan. 

Cordelia nodded. “Sure. And to make the game more interesting, we will have a competition between you and Sev. Whoever gets the most points gets to have more ice cream when we go to the village.”

Severa eyes lit up. “Morgy! I’m gonna beat you!”

Morgan crossed her arms. “Nuh-uh! I’m going to beat you, Sevy! You’ve never beaten me at this game.”

Severa moved to retort, but was stopped short by Cordelia’s smacking her hands together.   
“Girls, behave! Now I’ll make the first move. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with h”

“Oh! Oh! Is it horse, Mommy?” Morgan said, jumping in her seat. 

Cordelia nodded, clapping her hands. “You win, Morgan.”

Morgan smiled, “But, Mommy, that was soooo easy.”

Severa huffed. “Well, it’s my turn now! I’ll do a really hard one, Morgy.”

The three then lost themselves in the competition, with much bickering between the two sisters. Robin looked back, a bright smile plastered on his face. 

This, to me, is the best Christmas present. Nothing can ever beat the happiness of Cordelia, Severa and Morgan. 

A few hours later, the family of four had arrived at Castle Ylistool. They were immediately greeted by the older Morgan and Severa.

“Mother! Father! You’ve finally arrived!” Morgan yelled, running towards them and embracing them, “I’ve missed you guys soooo much.”

Robin and Cordelia grunted as Morgan slammed into them, nonetheless returning the embrace. “Hey, kiddo! Merry Christmas. Your mother and I’ve also missed you.”

“Merry Christmas, Morg,” Cordelia whispered, stroking Morgan’s hair and kissing her forehead. 

“Merry Christmas, Father and Mother,” Morgan said, her words muffled. 

“Gawds! You just couldn’t leave them alone for a minute, ya daft airhead!” shouted Severa irritably. 

Morgan broke from her parents embrace, poking her tongue out at her sister. Robin looked at his eldest daughter, chuckling silently at her expression. Severa was trying her best to look irritated at her sister, but was failing to hide the glee at seeing her parents again. Robin chuckled even more, and walked to his daughter, hugging her. 

“Hey, Sev! Merry Christmas. Where’s Lucy?” Robin asked. 

Severa returned her father’s embrace eagerly, dropping the angry facade. She opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped short by Cordelia joining the embrace. 

“Heh. It’s good to see being married to Lucina for a year hasn’t changed your attitude,” Cordelia giggled. 

Severa began to smile, happy that she was in the presence of her parents again. “You say that as if you expected me to change, Mother.”

Cordelia laughed. “Oh. I know you well enough to know that even Lucina won’t change your attitude.”

Severa giggled, melting further into her parent’s embrace. “Merry Christmas, Daddy. Merry Christmas, Mother. It’s good to see you guys again.”

Cordelia kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Merry Christmas, Sev.”

The moment they broke the embrace, Severa was pushed back by the force of her younger sisters. 

“Oooohh. It’s big sis Sevy!” younger Severa yelled, hugging her counterpart’s legs. 

“Hi, Sevy!” Morgan said, emulating her sister’s behaviour. 

Severa was shocked at first, taking a few moments to regain her composure. It was a weird feeling for the future warriors to be loved by their current timeline versions. Getting rid of her shock, Severa returned the embrace.

“Hey, kiddos. Long time, no see,” Severa gretted, “are you making your parent’s lives harder?”

“Yes! We are, Big Sis,” Morgan said, “we always make Mommy and Daddy chase after us.”

Severa chuckled. “Good girls!”

“Severa! Don’t encourage your sisters!” Robin shouted, watching the encounter with a bemused expression. 

Severa whipped her head around to poke her tongue at her father, before pouting at him. 

“You girls are going to be the death of me,” Robin muttered darkly. 

Cordelia giggled hugging her husband. “Now, now, Robin. Don’t be like that. You can’t deny you don’t enjoy seeing your daughters like this.”

“...”

“Hey! No fair! How come I don’t get a hug?” Morgan said.

“Morgy! We have to give Big Sis Morg a hug too,” Severa said, huffing and looking at her sister, as though it was her fault. 

The younger Morgan failed to pick up on her sister’s look, breaking from their embrace with Severa and running to give Morgan a hug. 

“Hey, kiddos. Merry Christmas!” Morgan chuckled. 

“Merry Christmas, Big Sis,” the younger kids echoed out. 

The embrace of three, became an embrace of six soon after, with the Volk family sharing a family hug. 

“So you guys finally arrived?” Chrom greeted, as the Volk family walked into the entrance hall, “took you guys long enough. I was beginning to think you guys were lost.”

“Chrom for your records, we were sharing a family reunion and out of all the people to get lost, I’m sure I would be the one to not do so.” Robin quipped. 

Chrom crossed his arms, smirking at the tactician. “Need I remind you of the time you got yourself lost on a scout during the Valmese War?”

Cordelia poked him. “He’s right, dear. You did get lost, and I had to come and rescue you.”

Everyone in the room broke out in laughter, whilst the tactician silently glowered at everyone. 

“Why do I put up with all of this?” Robin grumbled. 

The laughter in the room became louder. Robin’s eyes scanned the room, taking a double take when he noticed that Lucina was rolling on the floor, clutching her sides and laughing without a care in the world. 

Wait, since when does Lucina understand jokes? This is Lucina we’re talking about. Ah right, she’s been married to Sev for the past year. 

Letting those present have their moment, Robin went and deposited his gifts under the extravagantly decorated Christmas tree. Taking a moment to take in the effort that Sumia put into the holiday, he returned to the group. 

“Now that’s all over and done with, shall we get to the presents?” Robin asked sardonically. 

Chrom nodded, traces of laughter still present in his voice. 

“Where’s your children, Chrom?” Robin asked, “surely the little ones are as excited as mine.”

“Oh, they’re still asleep,” the lord answered, “Cynthia’s bringing them down.”

“How in Naga’s name are they still asleep?” Robin questioned, “mine were jumping on our beds at the crack of dawn!”

Chrom chortled, Robin letting the man have his moment, before continuing. “Chrom. Let’s switch children!”

His words were met by a swift, hard slap from his wife, who glowered at him. “Robin! Don’t even suggest such a thing again.”

“Eeep! Sure, love,” Robin whimpered, nursing his head. 

She glared at him as if to say more, but her words were stopped by Cynthia entering, with the young Lucina and Cynthia in tow. 

“Ah, Aunt Cordelia and Uncle Robin! Merry Christmas,” she greeted, as the little ones barged into Chrom and hugged him. Chrom laughed, happily hugging his present children. 

“Now that everyone’s present, should we start? Or do you want to watch the grass grow?” Robin snarked. 

“Sure. We’ll start now.”

The young kids squealed, running towards the Christmas tree and yelling at their parents to join them. The four adults laughed, sitting down with their children.

Cynthia was the first to open her presents, starting with the white parcel. The gift was from Robin and Cordelia.

“So, Uncle Robin, Aunt Cordelia? What did you get me?” Cynthia asked curiously. 

“Open it and see,” Cordelia answered. 

Cynthia began to open the gift, eyes twinkling as she saw what was inside. 

“Loog and the Maiden of the Wind?” Cynthia stated, “what’s it about?”

“It’s a well-known tale of chivalry in the land of Faerghus in a distant continent called Fódlan,” Robin answered, “seeing as you strive to be a hero, your Aunt and I thought this would be a perfect gift for you.”

Cynthia got up, running to her aunt and uncle and hugging them. 

“Thank you. Thank you,” she screamed hysterically. 

Cordelia laughed, returning her niece’s embrace. “There, there, Cynthy, Please calm down.”

Cynthia reclaimed her senses, and blushing furiously returned to her previous position. She then proceeded to open her parent’s gift. 

“A lance, huh?” she said, as she took in the weaponcraftery. Cynthia was left speechless, as she marvelled at the quality of the lance. 

“Do you like it, Cynthia” Chrom asked, smiling at his daughter. 

Cynthia giggled. “Yes, Father. It’s a great lance.”

“Your mother modelled it after the lance you made when you reunited with us. Unlike that lance, this one is made from a better quality of silver. So, it’ll last you for a longer time.” Chrom informed.

Cynthia began to tear up, flinging herself at her parents and crying into their chests. “Mother! Father! Thank you! Thank you!”

Sumia laughed. “You’re welcome, Lotus-Blossom.” Sumia kissed her daughter's hair before ruffling it slightly, forcing her daughter to laugh at the affection. Cynthia knew the moment would be perfect if she had Chrom say something to her. 

“Father? Do you know what will make this moment even better?” Cynthia asked sweetly.

“No?” Chrom answered, already dreading where Cynthia was heading. 

“Well… you can always call me Pega Pony Princess...:” Cynthia stated. 

Chrom shuddered. “Not here, Cynthia. I’ve told you many times I’ll only call you by that name when we’re alone.”

“But, Father! It’s Christmas!” whined Cynthia. 

“I’ll say it to you later, Cynthia.”

Cynthia looked at Chrom, showing him the puppy eyes. “Pleeaase, Father.”

Chrom met her with a resolute stare, but as he looked at his daughter, pleading for him to call her by her pet name, his resistance crumbled and he sighed. 

“Cynthia… you’re my… Pega Pony Princess,” Chrom stuttered. 

Cynthia squealed and her eyes twinkled. She then plunged at Chrom, tackling him to the ground before embracing him tightly. Meanwhile, Robin laughed loudly at his friend’s demise. 

“So Chrom falls for the puppy eyes trick?” Robin snarked, “ha!”

“Oh shut up, Robin. You probably call Morgan or Severa by a pet name,” Chrom fired back. 

“No...I don’t, Chrom,” Robin stated. 

Severa decided to interject. “Actually… Father, you used to call Morgan your --” Her words were cut off when Robin placed his hand over her mouth and Robin shushing her. 

“Not here, Severa!” Robin emphasised. 

“Oh ho! What’s this, Robin?” Chrom said, grinning at his friend. 

“Nothing you need to know of, Chrom.”

“But it’s clearly something important, from what Severa was about to say. So what was your pet name for Morgan?” Chrom asked. The Exalt knew he wouldn’t let Robin live this Robin. The opportunity to one up Robin was always something Chrom looked forward to. 

However, his plans were stopped by Cordelia and Sumia talking. 

“Sumi, we’re married to children, aren’t we?” Cordelia asked tiredly. 

“Yes, we are, Cord.” Sumia sighed. She slapped her husband around the head. “Chrom! We’ve got better things to do. You and Robin can argue some other time.”

Chrom rubbed the back of his head tenderly. “Sumia! That hurt!”

Sumia humphed at him. “I’ll do it again. Now can we continue opening the presents.”

Chrom nodded sheepishly. “Well, Lucy, You’re next.” 

Lucina moved her head from Severa’s shoulder, unlinking her hands from Severa’s. The two had been married for a year, and although the two wanted to share a peaceful Christmas celebration, Severa didn’t want to miss the opportunity to see her parents.  
Wanting to keep her lover happy, Lucina agreed without a second thought to celebrate their first Christmas as a married couple with their families. That being said, Lucina knew that their plans for this festive day could always be put into action later. Lucina looked at the three presents, choosing to open the present from her in-laws. Underneath the wrapping was a heavy book titled Marth in the Shadow Dragon War and War of Heroes. She flipped the book’s pages, marvelling at the gift in front of her. The entire book told the tales of Marth during the Shadow Dragon war and War of Heroes. And unlike other recounts, this book also involved what Kris had done with the Hero-King. 

“We thought you would like this, considering that you strived to uphold the legacy of Marth,” Cordelia informed, jolting Lucina back to her senses, “and unlike other books, it covers all of the two wars.”

Lucina smiled, setting the book down and moving to hug Robin and Cordelia. Her in-laws returned the embrace, ruffling her hair. With that done, Lucina went to open the present that was from Severa. As she opened the present, Lucina gasped in shock. Severa had purchased her a jewellery set, consisting of a necklace and a set of earrings. Lucina pivoted her head, looking at her wife, who was smiling fondly at her. She then went to try on the jewellery, looking at Severa and asking, “How do I look, love?”

“Absolutely ravishing, Lucy,” Severa replied, trying her best to not drool at seeing Lucina wear the set, which in Severa’s opinion, amplified her beauty. 

Lucina smiled, moving towards Severa and pecking her on the cheek. “Thank you, love.”

Severa blushed, not expecting the sudden turn of events. Glaring at Lucina, she yelled, “Lucina! Not here!”

Lucina met her glare with a grin, emphasising that she wasn’t going to regret her course of action. Eventually, Severa’s resolution crumbled, and she hugged Lucina, pecking her on the cheek herself. Their tender embrace was interrupted by the sound of two people gagging. 

“Gods… you two are so gross,” Cynthia blanched, making a show of being disgusted by her sister’s actions. 

“Can you two get a room? It was bad enough with you two not being married, but now that you’re married, you guys are even worse,” Morgan stated, “and not to mention, there are children present.” She made a show of this by pointing at the younger versions of themselves, who were trying to ignore what they had just seen. 

Severa glared at her sister. “Morgan, be quiet. It’s not like you and Owain are any better than us. The time you two spend together involves you both talking in his nonsensical language. You guys are worse in showing your affection than Lucina and I.” 

Morgan blushed, looking away and keeping silent. Lucina giggled at the banter between the two sisters, before opening the final present, which was from her parents. If Lucina was unprepared for what Severa had given her, her shock doubled when she unwrapped her parent’s gift. Her parents had given her a shield that was modelled after her butterfly mask which she had worn during her time as Marth. It was branded with the Brand of the Exalt in the middle. Lucina moved her hands over the shield, taking in the smoothness of the metal used to forge the shield. Sliding her hand into the grips for the shield, she realised that the weight was perfect for her. Then she looked at her parents, who were smiling fondly at her. Setting the gift down, she lunged at her parents, hugging them tightly. No words were exchanged, and Chrom and Sumia knew that their eldest daughter’s embrace spoke wonders for what she truly felt. They kissed her hair, causing Lucina to giggle and tighten her hold on her parents. Breaking from the embrace, Lucina smiled at her parents before returning to her position next to Severa. 

Morgan got up to open her two presents, beginning with the one from her parents first. Opening the present, her eyes twinkled in delight. Her parents had given her a tactician’s manual, but Morgan knew it was one of the better manuals. Seeing as it was penned by Mark, the famed tactician of the land called Elibe, Morgan was ecstatic of the gift.

“Why this particular manual, Father?” Morgan asked, flipping through the manual. 

“Mark’s one of the most renowned tacticians of all time. His manuals are raved by those who share our positions. As you aspire to be better than me, even though we know that’ll never happen, your Mother and I knew you would like this gift,” Robin answered. 

Morgan huffed. “Father, I’ll become better than you. Just wait and see!”

“Oh really now, pumpkin? You’ve never beaten me in any of our games of chess,” Robin snarked. 

“I’ll beat you one day. One of these days you’ll lose and I’ll make sure you’ll never forget about your loss,” Morgan proclaimed. 

Robin laughed, ruffling his daughter’s hair. “Sure, kiddo. Whatever you say. That’s considering you ever beat your old man.”

“Mother! When I beat Father, you’ll make sure he never forgets, right?” Morgan asked. 

Cordelia collected her thoughts, pondering on her daughter’s question. She kept quiet, looking at her daughter’s reaction change from hopeful to worried. She then broke out in laughter. “Sure, pumpkin. I’ll help you make your Father never live it down.”

Morgan waved her hands. “Yay! Thanks, Mother!.” She then went to hug her Mother, sticking her tongue out at Robin, who simply grinned smugly at her. 

“I anticipate the day you beat me in a game of chess, kiddo,” Robin stated. 

Morgan smiled defiantly at him, sending a silent message that she’ll overthrow him one day. Knowing she had her moment, Morgan went to open her gift from her aunt and uncle. She doubled back in shock as she unravelled the gift. Chrom and Sumia had given her a tactician’s cloak. But unlike her current one, which was identical to her father’s, this one was more intricately designed, and also had the crest of the Grandmaster sewed into it. Morgan took off her current cloak, trying on the new one, and marvelling at how it snuggly fit her. She looked at her aunt and uncle, smiling. “Thank you so much.”

Sumia waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, think nothing of it, Morgan. Chrom and I wanted to reward you for all the hard work you’ve done ever since you became Robin’s adjutant.”  
She smiled at them, giving them a light embrace, before moving to poke Severa, urging her to open her gifts. Severa glared at her, before complying. 

Severa opened her parents’ gift first, being rendered speechless by what was inside. Her parents had given her a rapier. Severa traced her fingers over the blade. The design was similar to what Mercurius was, but the quality of the metal used to the blade was better. She took a small swing with the blade, being impressed with the weight of the sword being the same as her own. Placing the blade back in it’s sheathe, she smiled cheerly, before moving to hug her father, taking extra care to not prod his centre of mass. She felt her mother join the hug, and her smile brightened. She tried to put all of her affection and gratitude for the gift into the embrace, and she was rewarded with her parents tightening the embrace, with Cordelia stroking her platinum-white hair and Robin kissing her forehead.

“Mother, Father, thank you,” she whispered. 

“Think nothing of it, pumpkin,” replied Cordelia.

Chuckling silently, she broke from the embrace, before moving to open her second gift. Taking the parcel gifted to her from Chrom and Sumia, she almost dropped it upon seeing what was inside. There lay a silver watch adorned with gold pieces adorning the circular frame. Trying out the watch, she was impressed that it was a perfect fit for her. She looked at her in-laws, asking, “Why?”

Chrom smiled at her, “Well… you’re our daughter-in-law, so like Lucina and Cynthia, we want to spoil you rotten as well.”

“There’s also the fact that you make Lucina happy, and Lucina’s happiness means the world to us,” Sumia added. 

Severa giggled at Sumia’s statement, giving her in-laws a light embrace and thanking them. Then she went to open her final gift from Lucina. When she unwrapped it, she gasped in shock, feeling tears prickle her eyes. Lucina had gotten a picture of them at their weddings painted and framed. The picture in question had them hugging one another, their foreheads touching. Setting the gift down, she went to hug Lucina. Then she kissed her deeply. Ignoring the gags of Cynthia and Morgan and the coughs coming from her parents, she kept the kiss going for some time, pouring all her affection into it. Lucina responded earnestly, tightening the embrace and deepening the kiss. When the broke apart, Lucina flushed in embarrassment. However, Severa cared little for what she had made the room witness, despite the deep blush that had formed on her cheeks.

“Lucy, your gift is absolutely wonderful,” she exclaimed, stroking Lucina’s cheek. 

Smiling at her wife, Lucina replied, “Hmm ... that was the happiest day of my life, so I want for us to always remember it.”

Severa nodded, before leaning in and ensuring that only Lucina could hear what she said, she whispered, “This gift deserves an extra special performance tonight, if you catch my drift.”

Lucina eyes went wide in shock, and doing her best to hide the heat that had risen to her cheeks, replied. “Sure, love. Whatever you want.”

Severa grinned at her, before sitting down next to her, and resting her head on Lucina’s shoulders. 

“So, the littles ones are next now?” Chrom asked.

Robin nodded, ruffling his youngest daughters’ hair. They smiled and giggled before swooping down at the tree and grabbing their presents. 

Young Severa was the first to open her present. Eagerly unwrapping it, she squealed in delight at the gift. A chess set. 

“Do you like it, Sevy?” Robin asked. 

Young Severa whipped her head around, grinning at her father. She then got up and barrelled into her father, screaming, “Daddy! Thank you!”

Robin grunted as his back hit the hard floor. “S-Sevy...can’t… breathe.”

In her excitement, Severa was unable to hear her father, still babbling into his chest. Cordelia laughed at the banter, and taking mercy on her husband, lifted Severa off him. 

Severa responded quickly, hugging her mother, and again screaming, “Mommy! Thank you!”

Having gotten up and gained his breath, Robin ruffled his daughter’s hair. “Now you can learn how to play chess from Daddy, Sevy.”

Severa stopped hugging her mother to look at Robin. “Mommy! Put me down, please.” 

Cordelia complied, laughing at her daughter’s enthusiasm. Severa then ran at her father, giving him a proper hug this time. “Oooh! Yes. I wanna learn chess from you, Daddy! That way I can beat you and Big Sis Morg!”

Robin chortled, whilst Morgan yelled in despair. Ruffling his daughter’s hair, Robin replied, “You and Morgan can never beat me. The only person who has come close to beating me is Severa.”

Severa huffled at her father, swinging her head, her ponytails whipping his cheeks. “Nuh-uh, Daddy! I’ll beat you. Just wait and see!”

Robin chortled again, and ruffling his daughter’s hair, he set her down. “Alright! You’re finished with your gift. It’s now time for your sister to open her present.”

Young Morgan screamed in delight, unwrapping her present in a less than dignified manner. Her scream of delight increased when she set her eyes upon her present. Robin and Cordelia had gifted their youngest child a mini tactician’s cloak. It was an exact replica of Robin’s daily worn cloak, but was tailored to fit Morgan. Morgan squealed, discarding her jacket and trying on the cloak. She then got up and twirled, before asking, “Mother, Father, how do I look?”

Robin reached out to ruffle Morgan’s crimson hair, being rewarded with her giggle. “Absolutely adorable, pumpkin.”

Cordelia smiled at her daughter, straightening the cloak. “Your father’s right, Morgy. You look gorgeous.”

Morgan jumped on delight, before running at both of her parents. Robin and Cordelia being prepared for the force of the daughter, braced themselves for impact. Morgan barrelled into them, and like her sister, babbled in delight. “Mother! Father! Thank you!”

The couple laughed merrily, returning their daughter’s embrace. “Now you get to be just like your father, Morg.”

Morgan giggled. “Yay! But I wanna be like you too, Mother?”

“When you’re old enough, I’ll teach you how to ride a Pegasus,” Cordelia mused, “how’s that, pumpkin?”

“Ooooh! Yay, I wanna ride a Pegasus like you, Mother!” Morgan squealed. 

Cordelia ruffled her daughter’s hair. “That settles it.”

The older versions of Morgan and Severa watched in delight, sighing silently in happiness. They looked at one another, exchanging that silent message that they’re proud of what their younger versions were like. There they lay, not a single worry etched on their faces, free to enjoy their lives as they seem fit. And older Morgan and Severa? They were damn delighted that the present versions of them were able to grow up in a world free of trouble. The same could be said for the older versions of Lucina and Cynthia. Seeing their parents be able to spend time with their children and for their present timeline versions to grow up with their parents made them beyond happy. 

“Alright! You’re next, Lucy!” Chrom stated.

Young Lucina opened her present, squealing when she saw what it was. Her present was a wooden sword and shield. However, unlike her current one, this set was a smaller size, which allowed her to use the sword without tripping over. Her eyes twinkled in delight as she thought of all the possible adventures she could get up to. She could defeat pirates, defeat evil armies and kill evil dragons. And best of all, she could do all of this with her father. She set the gift down, and then went to hug Chrom. 

“Father! We can do so much together now!” Lucina exclaimed. 

Chrom chortled, ruffling his daughter’s hair. “Yes, we can.”

Lucina giggled, before moving to hug her mother. “Will you join us, Mother?”

Sumia smiled, pinching her daughter’s cheeks. “Sure, sweetie.”

Lucina swirled around to look at her elder sisters. “What about you, Big Sis Lucy and Cynthy?”

The two future warriors nodded. Lucina babbled in excitement, moving to hug her elder sisters. She then looked at her younger sister. “Cynthia! Hurry up and open your present!”

Cynthia scoffed, poking her tongue out at her sister. Nonetheless, she complied. If Lucina’s excitement was anything to go by when she saw her gift, it was an understatement compared to Cynthia’s happiness. She had been given a working pegasus model that would move when the lever was turned around. 

“Lotus-Blossom, give it here,” Sumia said, stretching out her palm to receive the toy. 

Cynthia handed it over to her, and after turning the lever, Sumia set it down on the floor. The pegasus rolled on the floor, the wings flapping in tune with the motion. Cynthia squealed in delight, scampering over to follow the toy. When it stopped moving, she barrelled into her mother, yelling in delight. “Mommy! Thank you! I absolutely love the gift. It’s so awesome. Thank you!”

Sumia grunted, as the air left her lungs. Taking a moment to regain her breath, she picked her daughter up, and spun her around, giving her a warm smile. Cynthia screamed in delight, urging her mother to go faster. “Faster, Mommy! Faster!” 

Sumia giggled, spinning her daughter around faster, before setting her down. Giving her mother another hug, she moved to hug her father. “Daddy, can you spin me around?”

Chrom pondered on the question. “I can do that, but I can also do this…” Without waiting for a response, he picked his daughter up before throwing her into the air and catching her. Cynthia clapped her hands in delight. 

“Again! Daddy!” she yelled. 

Chrom laughed, throwing Cynthia into the air a few more times, before setting her down. “Alright, that’s the kids done. I believe it’s our turn now?”

Robin nodded, smiling at his wife. Cordelia pecked his cheek, before moving to unwrap her gifts. 

Cordelia began with the present from Robin. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the gift. It was a silver necklace, adorned with gold pieces. Robin moved over to her, taking the necklace out of the box and putting it around her neck. He made sure to brush her ears, causing Cordelia to giggle from the sensation. Having linked the necklace, he kissed Cordelia on the cheek. Cordelia slapped his hand, before moving around. 

“How do I look, Robin?” Cordelia asked. 

Robin smiled at her, cupping her cheek. “Like an angel incarnate, Cordy.”

She moved from her position to hug her husband, and whispered. “Thank you, my brave wolf.”

Robin stroked her hair. “Think nothing of it, my angel.”

She giggled at the use of the nickname, before pecking him on the cheek once more. She then went to open the gift from the daughters. She smiled happily as she saw what the gift was. A bottle of perfume, and her most favourite one at that. Sure, Robin couldn’t smell the fragrance, but it still meant a lot to her. She chuckled, setting the gift down, and moving to hug her daughters. Kissing both of them on the forehead, she thanked them. 

“Go on, Robin. Open your gifts.” Cordelia said, as she returned to her spot, prodding her husband. 

Opening the first present from his wife, he chuckled at the gift. Cordelia had given him a new pocket watch, which would be handy for him to wear alongside his cloak. Open the watch, he was left speechless. That watch was like any watch, but inside was a painting of him and Cordelia sitting beside a tree. Cordelia was resting her head on Robin’s shoulder, and Robin was stroking her hair. He felt tears prick his eyes, discreetly rubbing them away. He closed the watch, depositing it into his pocket. He then went and embraced Cordelia tightly. Stroking her hair, he whispered, “Cordy… I love you.”

Cordelia laughed, ruffling Robin’s hair. “I love you too, Robin.”

They stayed there for a few moments, choosing to bask in each other’s affection. Kissing her cheek, Robin broke the embrace. He then went to open his daughter’s gift, laughing loudly at what it was. His daughter’s had gifted him with the entire set of the Judagral War Tactics. 

“You two know how to make me happy, don’t you?” he asked, looking at them over his shoulder. 

“Hmm… we just knew you were eyeing this for a long time, Daddy,” Severa stated. 

Robin smiled at his daughters, before opening the final present. The one from Chrom and Sumia for both him and Cordelia. His eyes went wide in shock as he opened the envelope and saw what the gift was. The gift was two tickets to a resort. However, he and Cordelia had given Chrom and Sumia the same tickets. 

“Robin, what’s the matter?” Chrom asked.

“Naga in heaven, Chrom! Cordelia and I gave you and Sumia the same gift,” Robin said, shock still plastered on his face. 

Chrom chortled at the revelation. The entire room followed him, Robin soon joining. 

“Well.... now that’s out of the way, why don’t we go to the resort together?” Sumia asked.

Cordelia squealed. “Oh, Sumi! That sounds wonderful!”

“Well… it’s settled then.” Sumia said, clapping her hands. 

“Alright, Chrom! You’re up!” Robin said. 

Chrom still racked with laughter, went to open his presents. Knowing what his third gift was, he gave it to Sumia, who kept it aside. He then went to open the gift from Sumia. She, like Cordelia, had given him a pocketwatch. And like Robin’s, it too had a painting inside. This one had Chrom and Sumia sharing a pie at a picnic. He traced the picture, smiling and laughing silently. 

“Did you two get our presents at the same time?” Chrom asked, smiling affectionately at his wife. 

“Yeah...we did,” Sumia stated, “you don’t hate me for it?”

Chrom chuckled, moving to embrace Sumia. “No, love. It makes me love you even more.”

Sumia returned the embrace eagerly, sighing and happily accepting Chrom’s warmth. 

“Now, what did our daughter’s give us?” Chrom said, as he broke apart from Sumia. 

He unwrapped the final present for the day. When he did, he smiled tenderly at the gift. Lucina and Cynthia had gotten a painting of one of their family outings. However, instead of it being professionally done, the girls had done it themselves. Whilst the talent wasn’t there, Chrom still grinned at the gift. He showed the gift to Sumia, who smiled. They then went to embrace both of their daughters, the little ones joining the embrace eagerly. 

“Whose idea was this?” Chrom asked.

“Mine, but Cynthia was the one to paint it. If I had painted it, it would be illegible.” Lucina answered.

Sumia giggled, stroking Lucina’s hair. “If it was from either of you, the meaning would be the same. We love you, my beautiful daughters.”

Chrom mumbled in agreement, ruffling Cynthia’s hair. The Falk family stayed in their embrace, and when it ended, Sumia moved to open her present. She smiled at Chrom’s present to her. She, like Cordelia, had been given a necklace. 

“Am I right to assume that you and Robin picked up the gifts for me and Cordelia at the same time?” Sumia asked.

Chrom nodded, reaching out to take the necklace out of its box and placing it around Sumia neck. Sumia then turned around, asking, “How do I look, my love?” 

Chrom stroked her cheek. “Absolutely ravishing.”

Sumia smiled at her husband, moving to hug him. Playing with his hair, she whispered, “I love you, Chrom.”

“I love you too, love.” Chrom replied. 

“Alright! That’s everyone done,” Sumia stated, as she broke from Chrom’s embrace, “I’m guessing we’ll see you all tomorrow for the Shepherds reunion lunch.”

Robin and Cordelia nodded, thanking Sumia for the day before departing the room. 

“So, Mother, Father, are you two busy?” Morgan asked, as they departed the room. 

Robin shook his head. “No, Morg, we aren’t.”

Severa grinned. “Well… can we the six of us go and spend time in the village? Morgan and I haven’t seen you guys for a long time, and Morgan wants to spend time with the little ones.”

“Sure, pumpkin. But what about spending time with Lucina?” Cordelia asked, smiling at her eldest daughter.

Severa scoffed. “Lucy and I’ll spend our time together at night. She already knows of this, and is spending time with Cynthia and her sisters.”

Cordelia nodded. “Alright. That sounds perfectly --”

Cordelia’s words were cut off when Morgan grabbed her parents’ hand and started dragging them down the hall. “Hurry up! We don’t have time to waste.” 

Robin and Cordelia exchanged smiles at their daughter’s bubbly nature. Severa also smiled, scooping up her younger sister’s and following them. 

“Are you two excited?” Severa asked.

“Yes, Big Sis Sevy,” Morgan exclaimed, “we wanna spend time with you and Big Sis Morg.”

Severa chortled. “Well, let’s go after them. Morgan’s been waiting for this day for a long time.”

The present timeline’s Severa and Morgan giggled, prompting Severa to set them down. Then they chased after their parents, Severa following them slowly from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> So, the first oneshot in The Tactician and the Paragon. This one was sitting in my drive for quite a while, so I thought I would publish this one off and start the series with it. So, I hope you folks enjoyed it. 
> 
> Requests are of course open, and I too will be adding a few oneshots of my own to this series. Next oneshot will be Robin and Cordelia’s first meeting. 
> 
> Till next time folks, see ya.


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Robin being taken in by Chrom, he gets introduced to the halidom by Lissa. However, when he gets lost, he meets Cordelia and the two get to know one another.

Chapter 2: Introductions

* * *

**_Knight Paragon: Cordelia_ **

Cordelia sighed angrily as she walked back to the castle. She’d just finished another morning patrol of the halidom… and like all her other patrols… it ended up being worse than pegasus dung. She kicked a pebble out of the way, scorning again. She hated the training she was going through. Yes, she loved being a pegasus knight and she loved serving the Exalt. However, there was one major problem making her hate her life. 

The hazing. 

Ever since she’d started as a recruit, her life was miserable. She excelled in her lance, battle and flying skills. But instead of being praised, she was put down. Mercilessly. Even simple mistakes, such as missing a dent in a lance, welcomed a turmoil of abuse from her peers. No one helped her, no one attempted to put an end to it, not even her superiors. She scoffed as he thought of her superiors, who clearly did nothing to stop the hazing. 

_ Either they’re completely oblivious to the fact that it’s going on, or they’re encouraging the brutality. As far as I care, it’s being encouraged. No one besides me cops all the crap… and it’s bloody infuriating.  _

Again, she sighed. She was almost in front of the castle when she noticed a man standing still in a spot, completely clueless as to where he was. 

_ That’s strange. Why’s he just standing there? Is he lost or waiting for someone? From the looks of it, he’s lost. Might as well help him out.  _

“Excuse me. Are you lost, by any chance?” Cordelia asked, as she walked towards the lost person. 

The man jumped at her voice and when he looked at her, he gasped. 

  
  


* * *

**_Amnesiac Shepherd: Robin_ **

As Robin followed Lissa, he took in the sight of the halidom. It was beautiful… but considering he had no memories… there wasn’t anything to compare it to. Still, the halidom of Ylisse was a grand sight. Without knowing it, he’d stopped walking to look around the place… and to make matters worse, he couldn’t see Lissa. 

“Lissa! Where did you run off to?” Robin called out. 

His question wasn’t answered and he sighed. 

_ She didn’t even look back to see if I was following her. Damn her hyperactive state.  _

Robin sighed and began to look around for some sighed of the blonde girl. His searches were useless. Robin cursed silently and decided to wait in his spot. Hopefully, Lissa or someone would come and look for him. He began to look for a place to sit when a voice jolted his senses

“Excuse me. Are you lost, by any chance?” 

Robin jumped and turned around to look at the person. When he did, he gasped. The voice came from a woman with red hair, who was smiling at him. Robin felt his jaw go slack. He didn’t know who she was, but Robin could say one thing.  _ She was beautiful. _

The amnesiac continued to stare at the person in front of him.

“Hello?” she asked again, oblivious to the fact that Robin was star-struck. 

Robin shook himself and smiled at Cordelia. “Hey. Yeah, I am lost.”   
  
Cordelia giggled and Robin’s smile increased. “I figured. It also seems as those you were looking for someone.”   
  
Robin nodded. “Yeah. I was following Princess Lissa. She was taking me around the halidom and to meet the Shepherds.”   
  
Cordelia looked at him with a questioning look. “Did Prince Chrom find you on his latest scout?”   
  
“Yeah. He did. He found me on an empty field and took me in… which was surprising,” Robin said, chuckling as he said the last few words. 

“Strange. But if Prince Chrom trusts you… I suppose everyone should,” Cordelia stated. 

“Oh. I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Robin,” the amnesiac said. 

Cordelia giggled. “I’m Cordelia. Forgive me for my lack of manners.”   
  
Without knowing it and without considering it, Robin told her, “A beautiful name for a beautiful lady.”

Robin seemed to realise what he’d said and looked away sheepishly.    
  
Cordelia also looked away to hide the blush that hid risen to her cheeks. Getting a hold of her senses and doing her best to act as though she hadn’t heard his words, she asked, “Where was Princess Lissa taking you?”

“The Barracks for the Shepherds,” answered Robin. 

“I know where that is. My friend, Sumia, is part of it, so I’ve been there a fair few times,” Cordelia said, “I can take you there.”

Robin nodded. “Lead the way.”

* * *

  
  
  


As they walked, Robin continued to talk to Cordelia. 

“So, what do you do, Cordelia?” Robin asked. 

“Oh, I’m a pegasus knight,” said Cordelia, “I was just returning back from a morning patrol when I found you.”   
  
“That’s nice,” Robin said, “I suppose your morning patrols have increased with the bandit problem these days?”   
  
“Yeah. They have. How did you know that?” Cordelia questioned, flabbergasted that Robin knew of the dire situation. 

“We encountered bandits in Southtown. They were pillaging a village, so our timely arrival stopped them,” Robin informed her. 

“What combat experience do you have, if you don’t mind me asking?” asked Cordelia.

She took in the scrawny tactician and was bemused to see that he had combat experience. 

“Are you insulting me, Cordelia?” Robin teased. 

“What?! No! I’m not, Robin,” Cordelia said, with the air of one guilty, “I’m just curious, is all!”

“Well, if you’re curious, I’m a mage. I have some sword proficiency, but my skills are in tomes and tactics,” Robin said.

“No wonder why Prince Chrom took you in. Sumia told me that they were in dire need of a tactician,” Cordelia mused. 

“Wait what?!” Robin asked, as he stopped dead in his tracks, “I thought he was enlisting me to fight, not for me to be his tactician. This is a crime, I say!”   
  


Cordelia looked around at the man and without knowing it, she broke down into a fit of giggles. She didn’t know why, but Robin’s actions were hilarious. She continued to laugh, even when Robin just looked at her. 

“You ok?” Robin asked, as he stared at her dumbfounded. 

Cordelia laughed some more, before stopping and smiling at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that your actions were simply too amusing.”   
  
Robin stared at her and simply shrugged. He began to walk forward, but a flare of pain in his head stopped him. He staggered and groaned in pain, before falling to the ground. Cordelia was immediately by his side. 

“Robin! What’s wrong?” Cordelia said, as she kneeled at his side. 

“Uggh. I’m fine, Cordelia. I just had a headache,” Robin said.

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. It was just a small flare of pain,” Robin reassured. 

Cordelia nodded and helped him back to his feet. They continued to walk, filling the void with idle chatter, However, Robin’s mind was elsewhere, as he pondered on his bout of pain. 

_ It felt like a headache, but it wasn’t a headache. It seemed like memories, but these memories involved Cordelia. There’s no way I knew her in my unknown past, otherwise she would’ve known me. I wonder who Cordelia is and what presence she has in my life.  _

Being lost in his thoughts, Robin was unaware of them reaching his destination. 

“Robin, we’re here,” said Cordelia. 

“Oh, so we are. Thanks, Cordelia,” Robin said.    
  
“It’s fine. I’ll see you around some other time,” said Cordelia, as he began to walk away, “you’re part of the Shepherds, so we’ll see each other more often.”

“Sure. I know where to find you too,” Robin replied. 

Cordelia decided to jab at him playfully. “What a rascal, you are. Coming to a spot where only ladies are. I didn’t know you could be so uncouth, Robin.”

Robin sputtered, “What? No… I didn’t mean it like that. I was simply --”

His words were cut off when he noticed that Cordelia was laughing again. “You really are easy to tease. Anyway, that’s fine, You can come by anytime. If I’m not busy, we can be sparring partners.”

Robin nodded. “That sounds great. I’ll see you whenever we meet.”

She waved at him and began to walk away. As she walked back to the training grounds, she couldn’t help but smile. She felt like she’d made a new friend, and she was really pleased with that. 

Meanwhile, Robin continued to stare at Cordelia’s retreating form, with a smile of his own. 

_ Cordelia’s... interesting. She’s sweet and I’d love to get to know her more. Not only because of my memories, but because she’s great to be around. It’ll be fun to be her sparring partner and see her in action.  _

Robin sighed and walked into the Barracks. As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by an apologetic looking Lissa, who began introducing him to the Shepherds. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And there we have it, folks. This is how Robin and Cordelia met. There’s gonna be more oneshots featuring their relationship as friends and before Cordelia joins the Shepherds at Breakneck Pass. 
> 
> Anyway, my classes being online have given me more time to update my works, so Serenity will be updated soon and be sure to look out for another side-work. I’m also planning out a modern AU where all the Gen 1 Shepherds are college students, as well as a Three Houses and Awakening crossover, where all the Shepherds land in Fodlan by going into the wrong Outrealm. 
> 
> Also, stay safe, folks. With the pandemic going on, be sure to follow the guidelines. Wash your hands and stay in touch with friends and family. 
> 
> Till next time folks, see ya.


End file.
